


Widomaker's new slave recruit

by Hornyandbored



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Latex, Masturbation, ass worship, cum on latex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornyandbored/pseuds/Hornyandbored
Summary: Widowmaker loves humiliating her targets
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Widomaker's new slave recruit

The night was quiet, and the streets were empty. Widowmaker was prowling the rooftops, on a mission from a private employer to take out a target. She never asked questions, she only asked for a picture, an address and a time. The less personal, the easier it was to carry out her duty. Not that she minded of course, she took pleasure in her work. Great pleasure. She had also been given orders from her employer to make her target suffer. Because of this, a simple head shot would not do the trick, instead, Widowmaker had something else in store.

Her rooftop stakeout was becoming more and more tedious. Her target had not left or entered the building for hours. Where the hell was he? No doubt he was out drinking with his buddies, hitting up the bars as he tried time and time again to get laid only to be rejected for the umpteenth time by some blonde bimbo drinking a martini in an effort to seem classy. Widowmaker chuckled to herself. She enjoyed making up stories like this on long nights perched on a rooftop. It was her favorite pastime on missions like these. Well, second favorite.

On long nights like these she often fantasized about fucking, particularly people she despised. She loved thinking about the things she would do to Hanzo or Mcree or whoever the fuck. In her mind she would humiliate them and make them beg. Beg for mercy as she rode their cocks until they burst. She thought about pegging them and making them squeal like little piggies, or stuffing her foot in their mouths as they worshiped her feet. She got so fucking horny fantasizing about humiliating these men. It should come as no surprise to learn that Widowmaker was a dominant. Just look at the clothes she wears. Her latex jumpsuit was a symbol of her dominance. She used it to entice men into her web. 

Widowmaker's nasty thoughts were making her pussy drip. She was so horny thinking about riding Genji reverse cowgirl as her giant latex ass bounced up and down on his cock. Luckily she brought something to pass the time with. Widowmaker grabbed a vibrator from her bag, it was big and black, and slightly curved. This one she affectionately named "Doomfist". She lay down on the rooftop and pulled her suit down a bit, exposing her pussy. It was aching be filled, softly begging for something to fill her void. Widowmaker slowly teased her opening with the tip, causing her to quiver with excitement in anticipation. She penetrated her self and let out a moan as she switched the vibrator to it's lowest setting. She was moaning harder as she fucked herself just the way she liked, her pussy was grasping tightly to the vibrator as if to say "Don't let go, keep going." It had been a while since last time, she was quite sensitive. Widowmaker was getting closer as the vibrator massaged and caressed her cunt. The sensations were getting more intense as she got closer and closer and...

*BEEP*

"Shit." Widowmaker moaned "Why now?" She said as she readjusted her suit and threw "Doomfist" back in her bag.

One of the many motion detectors she had placed around the area had gone off. It could have been anyone but she needed to be sure. Her window of opportunity was slim and she didn't want to fail her employer. Widowmaker got up slowly, her knees quivering, and approached her rifle. She peered down the scope. The tracker from the north side of the building had gone off so she did come quick recon. There she saw her target. A well dressed man, slightly intoxicated and stumbling towards an alleyway, now doubt to drain the weasel before heading off inside and sleeping the night off. Or so he thought. Now all she had to do was get down there and finish the job. No bullets with this one, it had to up close. 

Widowmaker shot her grappling hook and swung down to the outside of the building, her heels clacking as the hit the pavement. Widowmaker was wearing a pair of leather boots. She had so many good memories with these boots, she wore them as a reminder to herself of all the victims that had succumbed to her boots. As a rule of thumb, she got her targets to clean her boots for her before she ended their lives. It was a way of further humiliating them. Some of them even begged as they licked the grime of of the shiny leather boots. Widowmaker loved masturbating to the thought of all the men that had begged as they worshiped her boots. 

"Fuck" She thought as her pussy quivered, still dripping from her little session on the rooftop. She was mad at herself for not being able to finish before she went to work. And thinking about all her previous victims was making it even worse. Talk about blue balls. 

Contemplating whether she should just rub one out now and get back to work, she decided against it and headed towards the alley where she would find her target. As she reached the ally, she say her target hunched over a wall, dick in hand. He was indeed relieving himself. Why he couldn't wait until he got up to his apartment was beyond her. 

"Good evening, mon cher." Widowmaker teased as she startled the man. 

He jumped as he swung around. His eyes widened as they finally adjusted on Widowmaker. "W-What do you want?"

"Silly boy, I've come to collect a bounty" Widowmaker replied

"Y-you're Widowmaker, right? Which means you've come here for me?"

"Correct, however my employer assured-"

"I think you're so hot, you've got a rocking bod and that suit is boner material." The man interrupted. 

Widowmaker stared, stunned at both this man's honestly and complete ignorance to his situation. "Excuse me?"

"Please, come up to my apartment, I have wine, like good shit. You're french, I'm sure you'll like it."

Widowmaker sighed, it had been a long night... but wine did sound nice. 

"Fine." She agreed "You do realize I'm here to kill you, right?"

The man had paid no attention and walked right past her, leading her to the front door of his apartment complex. 

Widowmaker sighed again as she went back to the rooftop to grab her things and headed inside the building. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man led Widowmaker up to the penthouse of the apartment building. Even Widowmaker was astonished by the display of wealth. Glass chandelier, black marble floors, leather couch and a nice view of the city. 

"Please, sit." The man insisted as he poured two glasses of red wine. Widowmaker didn't see the bottle, but could only assume that the wine was worth a fortune. Widowmaker placed her plump ass on the couch, the latex squeaking as it rubbed against the leather. The man handed her the glass of wine and sat next to her on the couch. Widowmaker took a sip of the wine and was not at all surprised to discover that it was delicious. Such fine flavors danced on her tongue as she took another sip. 

"I'm quite the big fan, I must say. You are definitely the hottest agent at Talon." The man stated bluntly.

Widowmaker started bluntly at the man, albeit slightly taken aback by his honestly. "You do know what I do, no?"

"I don't care about politics, all I care about is hot babes in leather." The man responded.

"It's latex actually." Widowmaker corrected as she placed one of his hands on her thigh and allowed him to caress and squeeze her toned body. Widowmaker loved the feeling of his hands against her thighs, they were warm and firm. "Its quite tight, and it gets sweaty as well." 

Widowmaker realized that she normally wouldn't allow this kind of behavior, but given the circumstance and her uncharted levels of horniness, she allowed this to continue. She was still in control, just the way she liked it. Perhaps she could even get a decent lay before she relieved this man of his life. 

The man's cock grew hard as she continued to allow him to touch her perfect body. He attempted to hide his arousal but it was obvious the way it poked against he dress pants. "The material is so smooth." He said as he reached down and grabbed her ass. Widowmaker let out a moan of pleasure. 

"How would you like to worship me?" Widomaker teased. "I'll be honest, before I confronted you I was playing with myself. I didn't even get yo finish." 

The man gulped "I would like that very much."

"Hmm, Good boy, but first..." Widowmaker produced a collar from her satchel. "My friend Sombra made this collar. It makes it so that whoever wears this will be a good boy and do whatever they are told. She wanted me to use it for infiltration but... I think we can find a better use for it." Widowmaker snapped the collar on the man, who had no complaints about being enslaved.

"From this point forward you shall only refer to me as Mistress, is that understood?" Widowmaker asked. 

"Yes Mistress!" The man replied.

"And from now until I remove this collar you will only respond to Slave, Is that understood...slave?" Widowmaker continued.

"Yes Mistress!" The man replied again, not even giving it a second thought.

"Very good, now lay down on the couch." Widowmaker commanded. "And take off your clothes" 

The man followed both commands and was now laying naked on the couch. His cock was visibly pulsating as he was anticipating her next move. Widowmaker again pulled down her suit to reveal her pussy. "Do you see this slave? This is my sacred pussy, I want you to worship it until you're tongue is sore, is that understood?"

"Yes of course, Mistress!" the man replied, sticking out his tongue as Widowmaker mounted his face. She grabbed his hair and readjusted his face as she placed his mouth right where she wanted it. 

Widowmaker began gyrating as the man licked away at her pussy. The scent of sweat and latex was emanating from her pussy as the man continued licked and slurping. Her thighs were quivering as she was getting hornier. She had to support herself at the head of the couch so she didn't fall over from the pleasure. 

"That's it my slave, lick my pussy. Lick it clean as I grind on your face. I've been blue balled for some time. Do you know who's fault that is? Answer me Slave!" Widowmaker demanded.

"It's my fault Mistress, I'm so sorry, please let me make it up to you!" The man screamed. "I'll lick your pussy until you squirt."

"Very well slave, go on." Widowmaker replied as she put the full weight of her body on her slaves face. Her pussy was suffocating him but he didn't care. All he wanted was to please her as he licked her clit. Widowmakers pussy was so wet. "That's it slave, you like when I ride you face you disgusting pervert. Look at how your cock throbs as I humiliate you like this, do you want me to ride it?"

A muffled "Yes Mistress!" could be heard from beneath her.

"Shut up slave, you think I care what you want, all you need to think about is how best to worship your mistress. Keep licking my pussy pet, like the dog you are."

Widowmaker bounced her ass up and down as her pussy was being worshiped. She looked down at her slave and pet his hair affectionately. He let out a moan of pleasure. She then reached behind he, grabbed his balls and squeezed. He felt the pain but didn't care. His mission was to please her and he wouldn't let anything get in the way of that. 

Widowmaker abruptly dismounted his face and grabbed "Doomfist" from her bag. "You see slave, this is what a real man's cock looks like. Why don't you watch as a pleasure myself."

Widowmaker placed herself at the opposite end of the couch. She spread her legs and flashed her pussy as she inserted "Doomfist" into her gaping cunt. The vibrator slipped in easily due to all the moisture she had produced. She slowly began fucking herself as her slave watched. He was jealous, he wanted to fuck her but he understood he wasn't enough for her. The vibrator began humming as Widowmaker set it to the highest setting. A multitude of wet sounds were heard as the vibrator went in and out. Widowmaker moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure. She was close to cumming, she could feel the pressure building, almost too intense. 

"Slave, stare at my ass as I cum." She demanded, as she turned around and stood on all fours. Her beautiful round latex ass was just staring him in the face. Her ass jiggling slightly as she pounded her own pussy harder and hard. Widowmaker spanked herself just to tease her slave. "I'm cumming, Oh god yes I'm Cu- I'm Cum- I'm-". Widowmaker came hard as her pussy squirted fluids all over the couch. The orgasm came wave after wave of hot pleasure. She felt butterflies in her stomach as her fingers tingled. She slumped over, satisfied and content. 

Widowmaker turned around to see her slave looking enviously at the dildo. A sad expression on his face as he just got replaced by a dildo. "Don't look so upset slave, we're not finished yet. I need someone to clean the sweat from my asshole. Now Slave!" Widowmaker demanded as she pointed to her ass. "Lick it clean, bitch!". she said as she pulled the latex away from her ass and exposed her cute asshole. She sat on his face as he began licking her clean. 

Widowmaker now noticed her slaves still throbbing cock. It was full and ready to burst. "If you clean me well down there...I might have a surprise for you." she goaded. As if a fire had ignited inside him, he began licking faster and harsher. He wanted to impress her, he wanted her to feel proud of him. He inhaled her sweaty ass as he licked her, getting intoxicated by her sweet scent. She was expelling pheromones that were making his dick feel harder and tighter. So tight it felt like it might burst. He cleaned the last droplets of sweat and Widomaker dismounted his face.

"You've been a good boy for me today, I thought I'd give you a little treat. Come over here." Widowmaker said as she pulled the latex back over her ass.

She led him to the big glass window with an overlook of the entire city. Each step made her juicy ass bounce. The man couldnæt help but stare at the ass in it's latex prison. She placed her hands up on the glass and stuck her ass out, accentuating her curves even more than the latex.

"Get down on your knee's slave, now!" She demanded. 

"Yes, Mistress" He replied, her ass now only inches from his face. He could smell the rubber.

Widowmaker grabbed his hair and shoved his face in her ass, wiggling her butt as she did so. "This is what good slaves get, enjoy  
it bitch!". The man moaned as her ass enveloped his face. He couldn't help but touch himself. He stroked his dick fast as the pleasure was building up in his cock. "You're my ass sniffer slave, breathe in my essence as you touch yourself." He could barely breathe but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was cumming, and he was close. 

"Is your cock ready to explode, slave?" She teased. 

"MMM HMM, MMM HMM" Muffled sounds of agreement escaped Widowmakers voluptuous ass. 

"Well than get on your feet and spread your seed all over my ass!" She demanded.

He followed her orders, getting up to his feet as his orgasm was building. He stroked fasted and harder as his balls filled with cum. Ready to burst.

"You have my permission to cum slave, let it all out. Spread that sticky white mess all over my sleek latex ass!" Widowmaker said loudly as she spanked her ass.

"I'm cumming Mistress!" He yelled 

Cum erupted from the mans cock as the orgasm came. It hit hard, almost sending him back on his knees. His sticky white cum spread all over his Mistresses ass as she goaded him and spanked some more. As the man recovered from the orgasm, Widowmaker pointed at her ass and said "Lick it off, NOW!"

He obeyed, lapping all of his salty seed from her latex ass, leaving it spotless and shiny. "Good slave, I think I may keep you. You've done such a good job, Mistress is proud of you."

"Thank you Mistress!"


End file.
